Percy jackson and the Alaskain Gods
by seagurl3
Summary: One man's exile leads to a great kingdom. Jason Grace was banished from Olympus, and flees to Alaska. Percy was on his heels. Now, eons later, with Alaska a country, the Olympians dare to ask for their help? GODLY!JERCY. One way Thaluke.
1. Chapter 1

Jason sat beside Percy, the love throne/seat was decorated in beautiful pattens, shapes, all of them symbolized the marriage of the sky and the sea.

.

One side was a mass of waves, crashing around the sides, and a waterfall at the vertical parts. Percy sat with a crown much like Elsa's.

.

The other side, clouds cover it. Little hurricanes formed. Jason sat there, hands around Percy's waist. The Queen was slumped against the his husband's shoulder, silently complaining that he didn't get enough sleep last night.

.

Each of the other Alaskain gods had a beautiful throne to.

.

Seliana, being the goddess of inner and outer beauty, sat in a purple, not pink, chair made out of the love the citizens of The Alaskain country (which had departed from the USA eons ago) had for their King, Queen, and royal family.

.

Charles sat next to her, his chair was a live flame. God of creativity, and fire. His throne... It was technically a candle carved into a chair and never melts. Wicks were every 2 feet, and never burned out.

.

Luke, sitting right beside the Queen, opposite of Selaina, was on a Time Machine. He made a bracelet for the people of their country to wear. He would stop time every 5 minutes outside world time, and it would stop for about 20 minutes. The bracelets made it so that they don't freeze like everyone else. That gave the country the ability to invent stuff that would be futuristic for the rest of the world. They made the machine in a thank you for the extra time.

.

Bianca sat next to him, her throne a bit different. It was made of Jewels, precious metals, and bones. Goddess of death and rare items. She was different than he father. She was a happy women, a maiden for she still loved to hunt. The people of Alaska never feared her; they loved her. The ceremonies she did for those who died were one that every citizen looked forward to.

.

Zoë sat beside Bianca, her chair covered in skins of many monsters and animals. Being the Goddess of birth, moon/sun, hunting, and weapons, she was the most respected in the country. The other gods never doubted it. Her hunt wasn't just for females. It was for the broken hearted, the maidens/virgins, the mentally disabled, and many more. Selaina helped her by hurting the people that broken hearts, and lead the broken hearted to the hunt.

.

Castor sat beside Charles, a glass of German wine in his hand. His throne was made of grape vines. He was slightly insane, but after all, he was the god of madness (and wine.) He gifted others with the insanity, the good kind. Everyone loved his attitude: happy, cheerful, and cocky. The country drinks more wine than France and America combined.

.

Faylaya sat next to Zoë. The Queen and Kings first born, but only by a minute. Her preferred age is 24. She was the goddess of wisdom and War. She was smart, but didn't act like a know it all. She had Crimson Blond hair, and sea blue eyes. Her throne was imprinted with scenes of battle.

.

James sat across from her. He preferred to look 17 (wanting to be around the Hogwarts graduation age for fun.) He was the god of magic and power. He's Faylaya's twin brother. He had Sunset blond hair and sky green eyes... It was around the setting sun. There is always a patch of green there, and that was his eye color. His throne was made of mist.

.

Crystala sat beside her older sister. She's the goddess of youth and childhood. She looked only 7. Her black hair complimented her sweet apple pie colored eyes. Her throne... Wasn't one. It was a playground. She sat on the swing.

.

Last but not least, Alizzanna sat in the center, tending the hearth. She had a throne, yes, but she loved being at the hearth. Her hair glowed like dying ambers. Her eyes a hypnotizing Spicy Cinnamon red. The goddess was the youngest of the 4 children of Percy and Jason.

.

The Alaskain gods were popular. Not coming from prehistoric Greece or Roman, they weren't bond by the ancient laws. They roamed freely, like they were regular and mortal.

.

It was a very uncommon thing to have a demigod.

.

But when one comes along, everyone honors them.

.

Thing is, Alaska's time thing was like security. Anyone without the bracelet is frozen, and then they have more of a chance to be found.

.

Monsters are one thing. The hunters of the Lady of the sun hunt them easily.

.

So naturally, no one was surprised when the Olympians sought them out for help in a new war.

.

.

.

Not bad! I'm proud of myself. So, I obviously only own Faylaya, James, Alizzanna, and Crystala. Hope y'all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stood in the middle of the room, Napolian lion skin draped on his shoulders. Percy's eyes where bloodshot for reasons that Jason wasn't informed of. . His father stood before him, a sad look in his eyes... No. Not sad. UPSET. The other Olympians stood off to the sides of the room, and Jason could feel their eyes boring into his back. . "You asked to see me?" He shifted from foot to foot, not liking all the attention. . "Jason... I believe this is the last time you'll ever see any of us." Jupiter said, his face showing slight hatred. . "What do you mean?" Jason sneaked a like at Percy, who looked like he wanted to stop Jupiter from saying anything else. . "Jason. You have been proven too powerful for your own good. We must-" . That when Jason ran. He ran and ran until he reached Alaska. As he crossed the border, he heard a thunk. . Jason turn around to see Percy rubbing his head, his butt flat on the ground. He looked like he hit his head on something... but there was nothing there. . "Why are you here?" Jason croaked out, his throat having been dry from crying his eyes out during the run. He cryed so much, he was nearly dehydrated. . "Jason, you know the answer." Percy got off the ground. As soon as he reached the border, a blinding light flashed, and Percy flew back words. He landed flat on the ground with a thunk. He sat up and rubbed his back. "I love you... and I followed you all the way here... I didn't want them to do that..." Percy muttered. . Something happened. A flash of light swallowed Jason for a split second. Time slowed. Jason felt stronger, faster. Smarter. A god. The Fates made him a God. . A raspy voice spook in his mind. "Jason Grace. God and kind of Alaska. God of the never ending sky." . Perch stared. "What?" Jason panicked. The way Percy was looking at him... . "What... The..." Percy muttered. He stood up again. . I instantly imagined that Percy could cross the border and become an Alaskain god too. . It happened too. Percy was encased in a brilliant blue light. . He looked a little different. Fist of all, his eyes weren't bloodshot any more. His body was sexier... Of it was even possible. His skin was paler, which complemented his now icy Sea green eyes. He was no longer dressed in modern new clothes, but in a beautiful cloak (*the color of Elsa's cloak she wore in let it go*) over a black dress shirt and blackish blue pants. . He gasped at his hair. Streaked with blue and green hair, his longer hair flowed In the icy wind, which neither shivered in. . The fates stood before us. "Hello mi'lords." Clotho bowed. . "Jason Grace." Atropos said. "You are made the Alaskain god of Air, Storms, and the sky." . "Percy Jackson." Lachesis said at last. "You are made a god, for Alaska. Sea, the creatures whom dwell in it, Color, and laughter. You also are god of Plants, and those who use your roads." . "What?" Percy looked confused. "Isnt that Demeter's and Hermes' job?" . Clotho looked like she didn't want to explain this. "No. They don't thrive in Alaska, but you do. You are them here." . "BUT I DONT WANT TO EAT CEREAL!" percy complained. . "Percy, sweetheart. That's not what they mean. What they are trying to say, is that you are the Alaskain version of them. You dont ACT like them." . "Oh..." . . . . . . . . Hope y'all enjoyed. 


	3. Chapter 3

One thing I must say. I read one of Takara Phoenix's Jercy stories back when I shipped Pernico (around November 2013), and after that, I have had that brilliant idea stuck in my head forever. (Oh, and I shipped Jercy ever since. The name of it will be at the very bottom of the page)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When it first happened, Jason thought Percy was sick.

.

They weren't married, but in a boyfriend relationship.

.

Percy was complaining that 'it feels like something kicked my stomach.' Jason had Percy lie down for the day.

.

Second time, Jason thought it must be the change of immortality and power level. This time, Percy felt like someone was sitting inside him.

.

Third time, Jason had to see the problem.

.

When Jason looked, he realized why Percy wasn't so found of being an uke.

.

That night, Jason held a crying Percy, and promised he wouldn't have ever made fun of his... unique ability.

.

Percy explained the next morning that Amphitrite had placed the curse on Poseidon so all his sons (because that's what he mostly made) would have the gift if... child birth.

.

Jason commented that 'at least the kids could be related to us completely.' Percy laughed at that.

.

And when it came to picking names, Jason insisted thag they both chose a name for each child (have found out it was twins).

.

Faylaya was Jason's pick (He named her after his mom)

.

James was Percy's pick. It was his grandfather's name, and his own middle name.

.

.

The third child was slightly more planned. Faylaya and James was only 500 years old, still mere kids.

.

The Fates had brought Luke, Zoë, Bianca, and Castor into the Alaskain God Group.

.

It was a day after the Marriage. Percy wanted to surprise Jason with it, having only be a month into the 9 months, but naturally, the amount of food he ate gave it all away.

.

.

The fourth and final child was the calmest.

.

2900 years after Crystala, Percy felt to pull of the child.

.

This one, unlike the others, was the calmest. He had no trouble sleeping, eating, or doing his job as Queen of Alaska.

.

The others joined the group a hundred years after Luke came.

.

When Alizzanna was born, she was dropped into fire on accident, and her hair turned into a slightly mixed up Crimson Red, sunset orange, and lemon yellow. Her eyes changed into the spicy Cinnamon color that everyone fell in love with. She was born to be with the fire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The name of that story I told you about was Parents Know Best . I hope this was a good one... Really. Next chapter will be the marriage of the sea and sky


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own.

.

.

.

Do me a favor. Listen to 'lullaby of a princess' by warpout on YouTube...

.

.

.

.

.

First time Percy and Jason fought, the day after they got married, Percy left the palace.

.

When he came back, he was crying, claiming he never meant to. The guards tried to calm down Percy, who was saying that they needed to tell Jason that he was sorry for what happened.

.

The guards got the King of the new country. Jason managed to calm his wife down just enough to know what he meant.

.

Percy had gotten drunk about a month ago, and forgot everything... And, to put it in a positive way to say it, accidentally made a child.

.

A demigod, to be exact.

.

Jason cradled the crying god. "It's okay sweetheart. Its okay. I'm not mad."

.

.

A year later, a woman and 3 month old child were at the front door. Jason had requested her appearance.

.

The woman, her name Zoe, was scared. She had been in bed with his wife, and dont know if Jason was happy. He might take the child away, or worse: kill both her and the child.

.

She was escorted down to the throne room. The 3 month old, Jackson, clung to his mommie. When she entered the room, she gasped.

.

The thrones weren't like how she imagined. They weren't the height that the Greek myths said, not that they ever liked the Greeks. But they are Greek... right?

.

Jason was seated in his own throne, his Night sky cloak acting like a blanket. She bowed.

.

"No need for the formality, Zoe Zimmerma. I'm not like my father." Jason got off his throne. Zoe got up.

.

"Like your father?" She asked, holding Jackson tightly.

.

"Jupiter. Roman god. Is that Percy's kid?" The calm in JASON'S voice wasn't like the calm before a storm. It was the calm AFTER the storm. But he wasn't mad?

.

"Yes... You aren't going to-"

.

"For just existing? I'm not like the Olympians. My dad did that once. I would never." Jason smiled at Zoe, and she relaxed.

.

But Jackson didn't. He started to cry. Jason looked at him.

.

"I know." He whispered. As soon as he said this, the room darkened.

.

The night sky appeared, though it was without a moon. The dome of the room was coated in spiraling galaxies, glittering constellations, and breath taking nebulas.

.

Jackson stopped. He looked up at the dome in awe. And so did Zoe.

.

"Wow..." She breathed. Jason smiled.

.

"Percy doesn't know your here. But, I want jackson and you to live here. Its okay if you dont want to. I'll just provide the training that he'll need. And the money for everything-"

.

Zoe cut him off. "Can we do half a year he's with me, winter and summer. And he's with you the rest of the time?" Jason nodded.

.

.

Jackson was only 10 when the deal came to life. His mommie said that it was for his good.

.

He trained with his half siblings. Faylaya cradled him while James helped him prank the guards.

.

At 12, he got his first sword. Stiria, Latin for Icicle. It was water straight from the river Ignis purpureo, or Crimson Fire.

.

At 14, he got his first kiss. A nymph, one that was a creek nymph, had pulled him under her water. His dad and step dad giggled at the story Jackson told them. The name of the nymph was Proluvies. The only male nymph in the world...

.

At 16, Percy took him to the edge of the kingdom. The wilderness was beautiful. Wood nymphs called him the Salvator purpureo, or Crimson savior. He liked the name. It matched his hair.

.

At 18, Jason told him that he was allowed to leave... Or become a god. His mom had passed away just a few days ago. She had talked to the sky god about not wanting him to suffer her death.

.

Jackson accepted it.

.

Of coarse, he became the god of the creeks and streams of Alaska. He didn't complain. After all, he did love a creek nymph.

.

He was a minor god, so he never did have a throne. Though the others wanted him to have one, he didn't want it. He liked roaming around. He was not born immortal like the others, or years old like the once demigods. besides, he liked not having a chair to worry about. He spent most of his time in the creek of his love.


	5. Chapter 5

The second time, it was planned.

Castor needed a... significant other. .

This was a good century after Alizzanna's birthday.

.

Of course, the only way for Jason to complete this was to get Percy into a fight, and get him drunk.

.

So, Percy came back crying, and Jason told him... Percy didn't talk to him for the entire 9 months.

.

.

When Kassie came into the world, Percy was the first to visit. He explained to the poor mother that his own husband wanted him to do that.

.

The women, Pepper Sassa, looked so relieved at this. A little baby girl was in her hands. She had hair the color of red wine. Her eyes where spicy cinnamon, like her older sister Alizzanna. Her skin pale.

.

"What should he name her?" Pepper asked. Percy looked at her.

.

"Passie? Pinkle? P-"

.

"How about my mom's name? Kassie." Percy smile at this, and nodded.

.

.

Percy walked back into the throne room. Jason looked at him. "How did it go?"

.

Percy smiled. "Good." He said. Jason's eyes widened. He jumped up.

.

"You talked! FINALLY!" Jason exclaimed.

.

He tried to touch Percy, only for Percy to push him away.

.

"You still have your punishment Jay. No touching for 2 years." Jason sighed.

.

"B-b-b-b-"

.

"No buts." Percy crossed his arms.

.

.

When Kassie came to the palace, she felt scared. She was the Queen's daughter. The king won't be happy about it.

.

She was escorted to the throne room. The Twelve year old gasped at the sights. The color wasn't her favorite, it was blue.

.

She preferred wine red or grape purple.

.

When they stepped foot into the throne room, she'd expect it to be bigger.

.

The chairs where beautiful. The one that caught her eyes was the throne made of grape vines. Red, Green, and Purple grapes about 1in in diameter, and the bunches contained around 50 grapes in each. Her mouth watered.

.

The King noticed her. "Kassie Anna Sassa, right?" Jason asked calmly. Kassie nodded cautiously.

.

There was another person in the room. Her had auburn red hair, purple eyes and was dressed in red wine jacket, green and purple grape tyedye shirt, and olive black jeans. He looked about 13. In Kassie's eyes, he was hot.

.

"This is Castor, your teacher." After Jason exclaimed everything, he said that.

.

Kassie could not have been happier. Not only was Castor cute, he was a GOD!

.

.

At the age 14, Kassie confessed. She and Castor were amazing friends, and though she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship, she told him.

.

What she expected was him yelling at her, throwing her out of his house, and making every glass of wine she touch turn into water.

.

Instead, she got her first kiss. Not that peak-on-the-lips stuff. A pure, all out French Kiss.

.

Of course, he accidentally spilled the glass of wine he was holding all over her white shirt.

.

"Sorr-"

.

"Dont give me that shiz, Castor." Kassie demanded. "And Jason forced me to wear this anyways. I never liked it." Castor smiled, and he pulled her into another kiss.

.

.

At 16, Kassie got her first car. Percy had blindfolded her, walked her to somewhere, and unblindfolded her.

.

She gasped. In front of her, a 5091 mustang ((looks like a 2014 mustang, btw)) the color of red wine. The front had ghostly white wine flames streaking the hood.

.

"Oh daddy thank you!" Kassie hugged the Queen of Alaska tightly.

.

"Now you can get in more trouble with your boyfriend,"

.

"DAD!" Kassie shoved her father.

.

Percy chuckled. "Just kidding."

.

.

At 18, Castor proposed. It was over at a casino. Castor won 15 rounds of poker in a row, and it was still going strong.

.

At around her 4 or so drink, he got down all formally on one knee. He pulled a tiny black box out of his pocket, and opened it.

.

Kassie gasped, hands shooting up to her mouth. Inside was a ruby ring. Literally, the entire ring was a ruby. They had carved it into the shape of a ring. Little specks of Amethyst where dusted over a glowing tiny heart on that ring.

.

"Kassie, would you marry me?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED. hope you liked the details. I only own Faylaya, James, Kassie, Alizzanna, Jackson, and Crystala.


	6. Chapter 6

Eons after Percy disappeared, Olympus falls into danger.

.

Not only was Kronos rising, but so was Tartarus, Gaia, the giants, and Nyx.

.

The Olympians were terrified. Percy and Jason, their best players, where gone.

.

Artemis insisted to hunt them down, if they were still alive. Hades would search his underworld over again to see if they were there.

.

Every god with a physical domain searched.

.

They failed... until the Fates showed up.

.

The middle fate spoke. "We have an ally for you, if you are willing to except." She said.

.

"Who is it?" Zeus asked, hope in his eyes.

.

The middle fate spoke "Its your former son, Jason, and his wife, Poseidon's former son, Percy, and the gods of Alaska."

.

Aphrodite hissed. "Two boys. Disgusting." She sneered.

.

Artemis, on the other hand, smiled. "Yesh! #Jercy all the way!" She jumped up and down in joy. Then, stopped. "Wait, did you say 'former'?"

.

Artemis had been injured when Jason and Percy disappeared. For all she knew, they were killed. Or were kidnapped/godnapped.

.

"Your father banned Jason from Olympus, and tried to kill him. Percy managed to slow your father down long enough for him to run off. Percy followed Jason to the edge of Alaska, and Jason didn't know he was following him until Perseus crashed into the border."

.

"When Jason turned around, and saw Percy, he asked him why Percy followed. When that was done, we made them both gods."

.

Artemis stood there, eyes widened. 'That why Percy didn't come back.' The maiden goddess thought.

.

He was her hunting buddy, among the little amount of boys she respected and trusted around her and her hunters. She had missed him and Jason a lot.

.

"Then why would he-" Artemis started. Clotho (For Artemis knew each Fates' names by heart) held up her hand.

.

"Jason would like to help, so he could keep his country safe too. If he didn't, and stayed neutral, he would be putting his Kingdom at risk." She said.

.

"That, and so he could laugh at your faces when you see everything." Atropos giggled, her multi-millennia-eon old eyes sparkling with humor.

.

"I could see Jason doing that." Artemis smiled at her Little Brother's behavior.

.

Lachesis smiled at Artemis. "One thing." She handed the moon princess ((haha lullaby for a princess (mlp) reference)) two slips of paper. Both had a slight yellow tint, symbolizing it must be old. "Its from two of the gods."

.

.

Later that night...

.

.

Artemis opened the one with a fold to one of the edges. She almost cried.

.

She was greeted with the delicate cursive handwriting of Zoë Nightshade. It was written in midnight purple.

.

.

_Dear Artemis,_

_My King, Jason, Allowed me to write to thee, though it may not get to thy as soon as I sent it. It may have taken centuries for this to have reached thee._

_I just wanted to tell thee that I have came back, and made a goddess. Maiden, still, though._

_The Fates had made Alaska my King's land, and I rule over the moon, like thy does. Also the patron of the hunt, though mine is slightly different then thous. _

_I still am thy little hunter in my heart, and still remember the lessons thee has thought me._

_I wish to see thee soon, if possible to see thee at all._

_Forever thou little girl,_

_Zoë, Alaskain goddess of the moon and hunt._

.

Artemis whipped a tear. Her little girl, who still has her thees thys and thous in her system. She was alive. And a goddess.

.

She opened the second letter. Bright ocean green-blue ink greeted her eyes instead of the purple. And this hand writing was sloppy, symbolizing only one person. Percy.

.

**Hey Arty,**

**Sorry I never got to say good bye to you. I was just worried that Jason would die if I didn't follow him, and being made a Alaskain god didn't help. I was limited to the piece of land.**

**One thing I would like you to know, yes. Jason and I are together. And knowing you, you'd love to know who's the uke. **

**Me, obviously!**

**Second thing, is Bianca. She's back and happy as the most respected and loved goddess in Alaska. Zoë's in second place with me and Jason.**

**Third and final thing j want to tell you, is that I miss hunt with you. Though I wish to do it again, I cannot. Being bound to this land unless of an emergency (like a war breaks out), I can t leave my throne. **

**Best wishes and truly misses,**

**Still remember your favorite male: Percy Jackson**_._

.

Artemis smiled. He was the only one allowed to call her Arty, and talk to her like that.

.

She truly did miss him.

.

She put the letters inside the special bow that Percy loved and Zoë had once used.

.

Tommorrow they we going to Alaska to talk to Jason.

.

She couldn't wait to see Percy and Zoë again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't own... Hope y'all liked this.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis gasped.

.

The sights were amazing. Ice sculptures only a foot or two tall sat beside the road the were walking on. There where kids playing on a soccer field, but were playing a weird game. It looked like a mix of soccer, football, and Quidditch. Two adults sat on a bench, and Aphrodite looked at them disgusted as both males kissed.

.

Artemis smiled. Her breath fogged in front of her, but she wasn't cold. Her brother, Apollo, was dressed in a jacket 7lbs and several layers of winter jeans. He looked like a furry walrus. A bright neon yellow one.

.

Artemis had packed a lot of things.

.

A sketch book, so she could show Percy and Zoë how much she had gotten better at drawing. After all, she wasn't very good when Zoë left.

.

Her bow, the one with the letters still tucked inside the leather grip. She loved it the most, and wanted to bring it just in case Zoë wanted to see if they were still on the same level.

.

She even wore her best Hunter's outfit. It was all dressy dressy, but she could still fight in it. It was midnight purple with sea-green lacing and stitches.

.

Jason was right. The look on the others faces were like 'wow...'

.

Annabeth took notes. Artemis noticed, and made sure that the drawings would disappear after she turned the page or closed the book.

.

.

They finally entered the throne room.

.

12 thrones sat in that room, but only 11 were occupied.

.

The last one was tending a hearth located at the middle of the room.

.

The first thing Artemis saw was Zoë.

.

"Oh my, Zoë." Artemis covered her mouth.

.

Zoë's once braided hair was now a wavy midnight blue, and silver glittered her hair. Like Luna's.

.

((If you know mlp, you'd understand the reference.))

.

Zoë smiled. "Momma Artemis" Artemis almost cried. She hasn't heard her hunter say

.

"What about me?" A sleepy voice called.

.

Artemis turned to face a Percy dressed in a nightgown. She giggled.

.

The nightgown was light purple, not Percy's favored color.

.

But, she smiled. "Percy, give me one 1very good reason to forget you."

.

He smiled. It was cocky and joking, just like she remembered it.

.

"Who are you?" The girl at the hearth asked politely.

.

"I'm Artemis." The Olympian said. "And you are?"

.

"The name's Alizzianna. Goddess of the Alaskain hearth and Family." She smiled.

.

"She's my and Jason's kid." Percy said.

.

"How? That can't be. No one likes Jason." Said Piper and her big mouth.

.

Percy leaped out of the love throne. His hands went to her throat.

.

"Percy." Jason said. He stopped,

hands barley 2 centimeters away from choking the daughter of Aphrodite. "Don't." Percy backed off.

.

"You dont even have the guts to let him do that, Jason." Annabeth spat.

.

Artemis saw the anger glowing in Jason's eyes, but he didn't move.

.

"Luke?" Was heard through the quiet room... Thalia stared at the man next to Percy.

.

"Listen, Thalia. I dont and that's why I can't date." Luke said, his hands went from in front of him to behind his head. Artemis was confused.

.

How had he done that?

.

Artemis studied his chair... It wasn't a chair. It was a Time Machine... Did he accidentally freeze time? It was possible.

.

"What do you mean by 'dont and that why you can't date'?" Zeus asked.

.

A girl with Crimson blond hair spoke. "Luke. We need more bands if we ever want to finish this meeting faster."

.

Luke's eyes widened. "So I have to restart the entire story?!"

.

Alizzianna smiled at him. Artemis saw the connection immediately...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm going to leave y'all hanging there. I am currently working story, a new one.


	8. Chapter 8: notice

All stories are on hold!

.

I am working on a project, and it requires my full writing attention.

.

No, I will not close myself off from the world, so be free to ask me questions about my stories, and I might answer.

.

Anyways, News.

.

The Alaskain Gods is not completed. I do not wish to complete it, so if anyone wants the have it, you can. Adoption ends 7/31/14. The 20th person to pm me will have it. If no one is that 20th, I'll continue writing it.

.

The Fault in our gods plotline will be up for adoption on 09/30/14, so keep that in mind of you want it.

.

Austin will be on hiatus until 7/31/14, or longer.

.

I need ideas for demigod parodies, like tiny songs, or songs you made up. Pm me with the idea, and I will post it under your penname.

.

Holiday will have its next update on my oc's birthday, 8/9/14. And, yes, Percy's birth is classified as a holiday.

.

Faye and Jason is completed for now, so I will have some time to write my project, so dont cry.

.

New stories are being worked on. I plan to have a friend post the first 3 chapters on my Fanfiction account anniversary. (August 4 2014 will mark my one year anniversary)

.

Grades will not be continued until after the new year, so that's off my worry list.

.

Pairings will be deleted. Sorry, if you liked my sight for names, but I see no more purpose for the story. It will be gone on the 16 of October.

.

August 3-8, I have a goal. I will not attend my fanfiction, nor the internet, in the specific week.

.

That is all. Thank you for reading.


End file.
